


Will he?

by xxElmslie



Series: Song prompts :) [1]
Category: Commontary Crew
Genre: ImAllexx - Freeform, James marriot - Freeform, M/M, Sad hours lmao, TW- Over dosing, The camp cast, joji - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-11-21 19:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18146318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxElmslie/pseuds/xxElmslie
Summary: So this is a new thing I'm doing, writing short stories about my favorite people based on songs that i feel would be a good prompt. This one is inspired Joji's 'Will He'.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Will He as i was writing this, so it might be better if you listen to it as well?? idk  
> Also, there will be more parts coming, and more songs. (some will be happy lmao i swear)

_I got knots all up in my chest_

Alex stared up at the ceiling, his hands laid idly by his side. 

_Just know that I'm trying my best_

'Why even try?' he though. 'After all this, what was the point?'

_When you look_

He really though he had a chance. That maybe God would for once let him be happy.

_When you laugh_

The amount of time they spent together, whether it was just hanging out, or for a video. 

_I'll bring you back_

'Did i..' his voice cracked slightly, as if not wanting to admit the words.

_And now I'm sad_

'Did it really mean nothing to you James?' 

_And I'm a mess_

Hearing even himself utter that name, he choked on his tears again. Alex yanked out his headphones throwing his phone on the bed. With the sudden motion, his screen lit up. The picture of him and James at last Insomnia, with their camp cast merch on flashed up. 'James please' he whispered into the phone. 'Please'. Alex choked back sobs, his crumpled body falling back against the headboard. His head hit the wall, it was almost a refreshing pain compared to near numbness. He could really hear himself cry now, but attempting to hold back the tears only made it worse.

He could hear movement outside his room. James. George had invited him to come round theirs to film a video about Jake Paul or something, he doesn't remember. All he remembers is George telling him James is coming round in 5 minutes, and Alex excusing himself before George spotted the tears welling up in his eyes. He could hear every one of James' witty comments, it made it even harder to concentrate on something other than him.

'It wasn't supposed to happen this way', he though. Yanking open his bedside drawer. 'But at this point' he whispered, his vision blurred with tears, 'there is nothing left for me'. He grabbed his prescription. Another wave of tears surged through him. James was the one who insisted on taking him to the doctors. James was the one always reminding him to take his meds. James was the one who always cared for him. After a few attempts, he managed to get the lid off, emptying half the contents into his palm. He turned on his phone, took one look at the lockcreen and downed the pills. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So finally got around to writing the second chapter this one. No specific song, but was listening to Mother Mother. (amazing band, check them out!) I don't really know where i'm going with this, but any constructive criticism is appreciated!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for all the spelling and grammar mistakes lmao

Alex woke up to the harsh lighting of the room. Before his brain could even comprehend such though was 'where am i', he wretched. 'Hospital', he croaked. Alex began to feel a deep dread as the memories washed over him. Sudden panic coursed through his body as he recalled the events of that night. It could have been George,he thought. Yeah, most likely George. Not that that would really make anything any better, but he didn't even want to think of what James would think of him if he found him like this. Alex's thought process was interrupted by shouting behind the door.  
'The fuck do you mean i can't see him, he's like family to me!'  
'Sir, i understand you are worried but only imediate family would be allowed in right now, he's not exactly in condition to be accepting visitors'  
Alex's breath hitched in his throat. That voice could only belong to one man.  
The shouting stopped, and Alex struggled to hear what was said next.  
'He's.. he's gonna be ok right?' James practically whispered, 'I'm not sure if i could deal without him'  
Even through the door, Alex could hear the pain in his voice. He coughed and spluttered, again wrenching loudly. Through his coughing fit, Alex could just make out the nurse excusing herself from James to check on more patients. She must have heard him struggling, because as soon as the talking stopped, the door to his room brushed open.  
'Ooh, awake already' she said cheerily. 'It's Alex, isn't it?'  
'Uhg' was all he could manage, without risking another wretching episode. 'eyeah'  
'Alright then Alex, you've been quite lucky actually', she explained, picking up the clipboard from the end of his bed. 'Your friend James found you just in time'  
Lucky was the last word Alex would use to describe the situation, but he didn't have the strength to argue.  
'You should be a-ok physically, but I'm afraid we're gonna have to keep you in for a 48 hour observation,' she told him, placing the board back on the end of his bed.  
Alex lay there, motionless. He looked stared up at the ceiling, wishing it could just fall on him. Of course, he would never be that lucky.  
'Would you like a drink Alex?' the nurse asked him.  
He could see the pity in her eyes. He didn't want pity, he just wanted it to be over.  
'No,' he mumbled, staying motionless, his voice emotionless.  
'Alright then, she said, almost cheerily. She didn't even know him and she'd given up on him already. 'Well, that's everything i guess, oh, also your friend James is waiting to visit you, as soon as you want to accept visitors'  
Alex froze up again, his eyes widening in their sockets.  
'Well, he never actually left, he's been waiting for you to wake up since he brought you in' she explained, 'he's almost looking as pale as you now!'  
Alex cringed at the though of James knowing everything that happened. James wasting his time waiting for him. This was probably the first time Alex was dreading seeing James.  
'Ill send him in then yeah?' the nurse asked, before turning on her heels and opening the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ive been to a hospital exactly 2 times in my life, sorry i cant describe what happens in them well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda used IDFC by Blackbear as inspo i guess

Alex watched the nurse leave. The door slammed shut behind him with a bang. It mirrored the thudding of his heart. Alex heard murmuring outside the door. He couldn't concentrate on what was being said. James is about to come in. Alex hears the faint clicking sound of the door knob, he pulls the thin sheet over his head. James pushes the door open. Alex lies still, as if somehow that will camouflage him from James' eyes. 

' _Alex'_

'Alex' James says, slightly louder.

Alex doesn't look up. he doesn't want to see him, or rather doesn't want James to see him.

A tear escapes his scrunched up eyes. This is pathetic. James must hate him. James couldn't not hate him after how Alex acted. James must despise-

'Alex'

Alex felt a large hand on the sheet. He did not move it away from his face.

'Al, it's James'

Alex of course knew this, but actually hearing the name said by the man himself sent him spiraling back to however many nights ago the _incident_ was.

_'Al'_

Alex could hear James' voice wavering like a willow in the wind. It was painful to hear him upset.

'I'm so sorry' James chocked out. 'I'm so sorry i couldn't have done more'

Alex gripped James's hand through the sheet, still not revealing his teary face.

James squeezed Alex's hand through the sheet, his face also teary.

James doesn't deserve this, Alex though. He deserves so much better. and yet he was sat here caring about Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooooo sorry this is literally like 10 words and shit lmao, im trying to write more but its not going great :(

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao sorry this is shit, the first thing i ever wrote. Please give me feedback though! Thanks for reading :') 
> 
> I’ll definitely be continuing this one!


End file.
